22 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-22 ; Comments *Peel poses the age-old question: “How can you lose to Bolton and beat Inter Milan?” (In UEFA Cup action that night, with his wife Sheila in attendance, Ipswich had beaten the Italian side 1-0). *The show is from Maida Vale, with a live session from the Von Bondies. Jack White of the White Stripes is also on hand and ends up guesting on keyboards. He also tells Peel that he shook hands that day with Paul McCartney, but admits the former Beatle didn’t know who he was. George Foreman was apparently at the same event – Peel says he’s planning on buying one of the former boxer’s grills because he likes the ads – as well as Herbie Hancock. *Appears to be a typo in The Peel Sessions on the name of the second to last session track. *Peel claims to be one of the few people in the country who has been to Bulgaria twice: “The second time I went … I gave a press conference in something like the grand hall of the congress of the people. There were about 100 journalists in there and none of us knew why we were there. And one of them said, ‘Is it perhaps because you’ve been to Bulgaria twice?’ And I said, ‘Well, that’s as good a reason as any.’ So we kind of accepted that was why it was.” *No Pig's Big 78, presumably because the show was from Maida Vale. Sessions *Von Bondies #1 Live at Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Ikara Colt: (track/format not announced) Fantastic Plastic *Diff’rent Strokes: Last Nite (EP – This Ain’t It) Guided Missile *Wallace Brothers: Those Precious Words (LP – (LP – Heart Of Southern Soul, Vol. 2) Ace *Girls On Top: Warm Bitch (7” single) Black Melody : (JP: And I owe an apology to our session guests tonight, because obviously this is the first live radio programme they’ve done in Europe and they arrived back from the restaurant round the corner to find the presenter of the programme in floods of tears over a football match. But once again we bring you, we’re very proud to bring you, the sound of Detroit. These are the Von Bondies!) *Von Bondies live at Maida Vale #Lack Of Communication #Nite Train #Sound Of Terror *Jah Cure: Western Region (single) Harmony House *Beach Buggy: From The South (single) white label *Chris C & The Doktor: Naked (12" single) Mohawk *Venetian Snares: Breakfast Time For Baboons (LP – About My Cats) Planet Mu *Von Bondies live at Maida Vale #Going Down #It Came From Japan #Pawn Shop Heart *Jerry Lee Lewis: Come As You Were (LP – Pretty Much Country) Ace *Antihero: Who’s Looking Out For Number One? (split single with Miss Black America) Dental Sounds *Vines: Factory (7” single) Rex *Andreas Kremer: Clash Day (12” EP – The Bulgarian Love Nights) Purenoise *Capleton: Words In The Mind (single) Reggae Central *Dirtbombs: Ode To A Black Man (7” single) Sweet Nothing *Tshala Muana: Banda Yango (LP – Afrique Dynamique) Nascente *Von Bondies live at Maida Vale #My Baby's Cryin' #Rock & Roll Nurse #No Sugar Mama *Fallen Angel Kandoo (12” single) Titchy Bitch *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia: Life Support (LP – Indian Ink) Jitter *Von Bondies live at Maida Vale #Please Please Man #Ben Swankin' Lovin' It *CL Franklin: no title (LP – Except I Shall See In His Hands The Print Of The Nails And Thrust My Hand Into His Side) Chess *Set Fire To Flames: unknown track (2xLP- Sings Reign Rebuilder) Fat Cat File ;Name *John Peel 22-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.14 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:One For Ken